


Ally

by WinterDrake



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, No Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: Shepard encounters someone from her past that she would have rather never seen again.





	Ally

“Shepard.” The cold and familiar voice stopped Commander Jane Shepard in her tracks. It had been years since she heard him say her name. Eight years to be exact. Dread filling her, the woman turned away from the hallway she had been about to go through and faced the Turian she knew was behind her. She forced herself not to draw her weapon as she did so, her body on high alert.

 

“You look alarmed. Were you not expecting me?” Vyrnnus walked calmly towards her. He didn’t look much different than how she remembered him. She saw the same cruelty in his eyes as she did back in the BAaT program. His armor and weapons were different though. Both were much better quality than what he had back on the station. It seemed like he was doing well for himself. “I admit my feelings are hurt. You were not planning to meet your favorite instructor?”

 

“No.” Shepard’s answer was short and truthful. She had not been planning to see the monster of her teenage years once again. After the Normandy had docked on the station, its Commander learned that Vyrnnus also arrived only a few hours prior. That was odd as the station was small, human owned fairly out of the way of anything else. Jane was only here because Anderson needed her to speak with the man in charge about some pirate activity and pick up some supplies while he was to stay on the Citadel for a few days. Udina had requested his presence for some urgent business and Anderson hadn’t elaborated on what it was.

 

Jane had been planning on doing her job quickly, avoiding Vyrnnus at all costs but that was now no longer possible. The woman didn’t believe it was a coincidence that both of them happened to be on the station at the same time. She was curious about what the Turian wanted but she hated him far too much to try and look for him. It seemed like he had sought her out though.

 

Seeing her former instructor again brought brought back years of memories and feelings that Jane would rather have left buried. Of pain, abuse, desperation and fear. It was the feeling of fear that she could not stand the most. She thought she had gotten over everything after going through ICT. Finishing the program and being an N7 now, she thought she had been able to get over the trauma of ‘brain camp’, as BAaT was so lovingly called by some of the students. It was not so, however. Vyrnnus’s presence brought back the feeling of helplessness she felt under his instruction. This Turian had been brutal in his teachings, for all of the students unfortunate enough to be his. The woman refused to let those feelings control her however. She would not cower before this Turian.

 

“That is a shame but I can forgive the slight. I do believe we both have some time to re-acquaint ourselves with one another?”

 

“You must be mistaken, _sir._ I’ve been called her for a meeting and I have no time for distractions. Maybe this can wait for another time?” Or never, the woman thought. She began to turn away, hoping that Vyrnnus would take the dismissal for what it was.

 

“Come Shepard, must you be so stubborn? I could never break you of that habit. Ah, well. We always wonder how we can do better in the future.” His flared mandibles, a Turian version of a smile, while speaking and flippant comment on the abuse she suffered touched a nerve.

 

In a flash she was remembered BAaT. Though there were four Turian mercenaries hired to teach the young biotics, Vyrnnus ended up teaching the batch of students Kaiden and Shepard were a part of. Their Turian instructor had been the worst of the lot.

 

Jane remembered many things. Commander Vyrnnus telling her how worthless she was as he pressed her back into the ground with his booted foot, her classmates around them with relieved faces. It had not been them his anger was directed at this time. Shepard watching with growing anger as Vyrnnus punched another student in the face for failing to hold a shield long enough. The Turian commanding her, Kaiden and every one of their classmates to continue using their biotics until their legs gave way and they could barely stay conscious. Vyrnnus forcing students to attack each other, for training and for his own amusement. Him laughing at their misery, insulting them every chance he got, treating them like dirt. Shepard realizing that neither she or the other students would be allowed to leave. That they would have to suffer the teachings of Vyrnnus and the other mercenaries as long as their parents were unaware of what was going on and thought their own kids might be a danger if left untrained. In her case, she had no parents so it was even unlikelier for her to be able to contact someone to get out of there.

 

Two whole years spent with that monster. Some people could say in the end it was worth it for those that managed to graduate the program. By the end of the two years, less than a quarter of the students remained. The rest had been taken out of the program, one way or another. As far as Jane knew, she was the first of the students to become an N7 and Commander.

 

But even so, Shepard could never say that had been worth it for her. Those years of abuse took their toll on people. She had scars, both mental and physical that would never heal. Everyone who was a part of that program did, no doubt.

 

“What do you want Vyrnnus? I doubt you’ve come all the way here so we can catch up on each other’s lives.” The Commander demanded. She knew she shouldn’t let him get to her but she couldn’t help it. How dare he look so smug while speaking to her.

 

“Such hostility. I don’t wish for anything more than to talk.” When she didn’t speak and just glared, the turian continued. “You’ve made me a very happy Turian, Shepard. Your progress, and to a lesser extent, the progress of all the worthless pyjacks on that station has spread my reputation across the galaxy. It has even earned me back the favor of my people. Mostly because they would rather have me occupied elsewhere than continue to train humans.”

 

“You must be honored.” Jane bit out sarcastically.

 

“I certainly am. It’s a shame others don’t seem to use my training to their advantage as much as you have. How is Alenko? He still lusting after that girl?”

 

Thankfully, Kaidan was still on the ship. If he had seen Vyrnnus again, Shepard didn’t know how he would react. Kaidan had once almost attacked him after the Turian broke a classmate’s arm. The fight had stopped before it begun by another Turian mercenary however. The female Turian had seen what was about to happen and put Kaiden in a biotic hold before he could make a move against Vyrnnus. Both the classmate and Kaiden were taken out of the program after that.

 

Shepard knew Kaidan would not attack Vyrnnus, instead his presence would cause him pain. He was still afraid to use his biotics because of this Turian. He was afraid of becoming like him, he revealed to his Commander once. Kaiden had desperately wanted to kill Vyrnnus in that moment in time and now he was afraid of himself for that.

 

“He’s fine and it's none of your business.” Shepard responded coldly. He had no business asking about him. He had no business talking to her either.

 

“There was a time you wouldn’t have dared talk to me in such a tone. Well, at least you didn’t for long.”

 

“Get to the point. I am a busy woman.” She didn’t know what Vyrnnus wanted but she wouldn’t be surprised if he sought her out just to taunt her. _He must know or want something_ , Shepard thought. Why else would he come to this backwater station? Unless it was just a coincidence. But that was doubtful.

 

“Awful behavior. And they promoted you to Commander? Hmph. Our people have far more decorum. But, as you wish.” The turian took a step forward. “I’d just like to tell you that I have been keeping track of your progress. You have done well for yourself. Though I would have preferred you took all my lessons to heart, I see that your penchant for heroics and negotiations rather than just slaughtering your enemies does make you likeable with more than just your own species. I do hope you keep it up.”

 

“Any why does my success concern you?” Shepard found herself asking but she already knew the answer to that. And she hated it.

 

“Am I overestimating your intelligence? Or do you just want to hear me say it?” He stepped forward again, now uncomfortably close. “Every single one of your successes benefits me. The galaxy knows about BAaT. They know that I was hired to train human biotics. And since my students have been the more successful of that pathetic lot, I receive the recognition. I _want_ you to succeed, Shepard. The more fame you gain, the better my standing.”

 

The turian cocked his head to the side when she did not respond. He saw her close her eyes for a few moments, collecting herself. It was a truth she did not want to face.

 

“Does that hurt, Shepard? Knowing that all the good you do also benefits the Turian you despise? Because of you there has been no end to the offers I’ve received. Of course, under such scrutiny I cannot be as _strict_ as I once was but I have been proven to show results.” Vyrnnus continued.

 

It did hurt. Shepard could admit that. Part of her wished Kaiden had been able to attack Vyrnnus on that station. Maybe he would have been able to end him. But it would have hurt Kaiden more and she did not know what would have happened afterwards. The human woman took a deep breath and steadied herself before looking at the Turian again.

 

“There has also been… Talk. Things being said regarding you that will elevate me even further. You will know of it when you arrive on the Citadel. Do take care not to mess up. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shepard asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. What did he know that she didn’t? Captain Anderson had not mentioned anything to her. And whatever Vyrnnus was hinting at seemed important.

 

How did Vyrnnus seem to know so much? He knew she was sent to this station, of this she was certain. Where was he getting his information from?

 

“You’ll know soon enough. Do make me proud.” He grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming in the artificial light.

 

“I hate you.” Shepard spat. She could not stand that expression. She had seen it too often directed at her and her classmates in moments of pain and distress. Her response only made his grin wider.

 

“It was good to see you again, Shepard. I’m sure we will see each other again.” The Turian’s taloned hand grabbed her shoulder. He noticed how she tensed but did not move otherwise. There were other humans around, but none close enough to hear their conversation. She was likely trying not to make a scene by forcibly removing his hand from her. “Maybe we could test how strong of a biotic you are now. Even as a Commander you must realize that everyone needs a bit or training. I will gladly evaluate your progress and maybe even help you become stronger.”

 

“Get your claws off me.” The woman warned. Her voice was low and dangerous. It just served to amuse the Turian further.

 

“Or maybe.” Vyrnnus continued, ignoring her. “You will need my help in the future. I humbly offer my services to you in that case.”

 

Vyrnnus watched her clench her jaw. He was thrilled at the reactions he could provoke from his former student. He could tell that she afraid of him still. Years of his harsh training had left her with a feeling she could not easily rid herself of. It was probably the same for many of his students. The Turian felt a sense of satisfaction from knowing this.

 

Vyrnnus didn’t care much for most of the rabble he had trained. He only kept up with those that made something of themselves. Of those few, the human female before him had exceeded the expectations he had for her. He knew it was time to take advantage of the situation.

 

“Don’t let yourself linger on old memories. I am your biggest ally. I have nothing to gain from your failures. Don’t be so stupid to refuse my services when you are in need.” The Turian let go of her shoulder.

 

“I don’t need you. And I will make sure I never need you, Vyrnnus.” Shepard stated, brushing off the shoulder he had touched. Vyrnnus would be the last person she would call upon for help. Even he must know that.

 

“The offer still stands and will continue to do so.” Vyrnnus finally began to turn away. “I will keep in touch. Do have the courtesy to respond, Shepard.”

 

The human woman bristled but didn’t respond as she watched him walk away. She felt the urge to punch something. Shepard hated how she felt like a child around that bastard. She would need to work on that. She had been caught off guard today but not again.

 

Vyrnnus disappeared around a corner and the Commander sighed, allowing her anger to ebb. She still needed to attend that meeting. Then go after those pirates. After that it was back to the Citadel. Whatever Vyrnnus was hinting at would be made apparent there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd been meaning to write something about Vyrnnus for a while. This was inspired by another story called 'Shepherds and Butchers' by Steinbjoern. If you haven't read it, please do. Its still ongoing and its one of my favorite fanfictions on this site. I find their characterization of Vyrnnus to be amazing. I love to hate that guy.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403148/chapters/19253647
> 
> I'm also still working on my other stories. Unfortunately, Its just taking a lot of time to edit things out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
